Saphrax Franz zu Völksau
Prince-Elector Saphrax Franz zu Völksau (b. March 11th, 4160 - d. September 9th, 4227) was a Dorvish politician and former Party Chairman of the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party. Saphrax Franz zu Völksau is also the current pretender to the throne of the King of Kruthia and the Grand Duke of Lievenia. Saphrax was also a Prince-Elector, meaning he was granted the status of Elector and sits on the Electors Council by the Dundorfian Kaiser, he is supportive of the Dundorfian Kaiser (which is currently split between multiple pretenders) he supported the claimant Reinhard I of the House of Hohenstauffen-Schleskau. The Prince-Elector was also active in the Reich Association and the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association where he held the rank of Untersturmführer (which is the equivalent to the former Dorvish Landwehr's Lieutenant). Saphrax stepped down from chairmanship of the SNP after three failed presidential campaigns and disappointing elections. Saphrax was elected as the Chairman of the Reich Association in 4202 when they held their elections in August 4202 after the death of the previous Chairman. Saphrax died on September 9th, 4227 at the age of 67 from a heart attack. Biography Saphrax Franz zu Völksau was born to Wilhelm Franz zu Völksau and Maria zu Völksau on March 11th, 4160 at Schloss Völksau. Saphrax attended a private gymnasium where he eventually went on to study at the University of Haldor's College of Foreign Studies and received a graduate degree from the National Graduate Institute for Policy Studies also located in Haldor. Saphrax has a Bachelor's of Arts in History and Political Science and has a Masters of Arts in International Security and Defense Studies with a certificate in Artanian Politics. After completing his studies Saphrax enlisted in the Dorvish military and eventually attended the Dorvish War Academy in 4185 when he became an officer candidate, he achieved the rank of Lieutenant and eventually became a Lieutenant in the Reserves. During his time in the military he became involved in conservative circles within the military and many of his associates pleaded with him to return Dorvik to its former glory, he eventually came into contact with the current pretender to the throne of Dorvik Woldemar Odacer von Faust-Essen and the two began discussing history and politics, they eventually agreed to reform what their ancestors had done and worked to reform the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party. Saphrax completed his military service in 4188 and became involved in the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association where he obtained the rank of Untersturmführer which was equivalent to his rank as a Lieutenant in the Dorvish Army. After planning and networking the two of them eventually called a General Council and saw themselves elected as Party Chairman and Deputy Party Chairman respective. Despite minimal success in the Dorvish Federal Election, December 4193 the SNP took 28 seats in the Federal Assembly. Saphrax failed in his bid for the seat of President but his party had succeeded and his friend and co-party leader Woldemar Odacer von Faust-Essen became a deputy of the Federal Assembly. Saphrax stepped down from chairmanship of the SNP after three failed presidential campaigns and disappointing elections. Saphrax was elected as the Chairman of the Reich Association in 4202 when they held their elections in August 4202 after the death of the previous Chairman. Service record Dates of ranks *Soldat (Private/Soldier) - 4182 *Officer Candidate (Fähnrich) - 4185 *Leutnant (Lieutenant) - 4186 *Leutnant d. R. (Lieutenant of the Reserves) - 4188 Awards, orders and decorations *Knight of the Order of the Black Eagle, Order of the Black Eagle - 4178 *Grand Cross of the Order of the Red Eagle - 4178 *Grand Commander (Großkomtur) of the House Order of Faust-Essen - 4178 Other ranks held *Untersturmführer (Volksdundorfische Cultural Association)- 4190 Category:Dorvish peopleCategory:Dorvish Social Nationalist PartyCategory:Dorvish nobility